


Words of Welcome

by RainonyourBack



Series: I'd marry you with paper rings [2]
Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Polyamory, Soulmate AU - Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainonyourBack/pseuds/RainonyourBack
Summary: What if Yoh, Anna and Tamao were all marked by each other? A divergence from the Growing Pains AU.
Relationships: Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna, Asakura Yoh/Tamamura Tamao, Kyouyama Anna/Tamamura Tamao
Series: I'd marry you with paper rings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Words of Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allie (Allie_Mcclure)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie_Mcclure/gifts).



Tamao and Yoh did not know, at first. They met before their seventh birthday, after all, and nobody paid too much mind to what they told each other when they first met.

Yoh and Anna knew instantly, though, because they flared each other the day they met; it was coincidentally close to Yoh’s birthday, and there was a lot to process. When he came home, physically sound but heartbroken about the loss of his friend, Tamao did her best to tend to him. She brought him hot tea in the afternoon and snacks at school, when he found the energy to go back. She was cheerful and gentle and she bought him CDs and before she knew it, he started to smile again.

One night, he called her as she was about to retreat to her room.

“Tamao, come watch the stars with me?”

“Me? O-of course.”

It was warm there, and under the twinkling lights of the night sky he told her about Osorezan. About Matamune’s departure and.

Anna.

“That’s where I got this,” he smiled, sheepishly, as he opened his shirt and showed her his mark. Like she didn’t know. Like she hadn’t seen him a hundred times with his shirt open to the golden glow.

“So it is her,” she says, warm and cheerful, trying to quash the sadness inside her. “Congratulations, Yoh-sama.”

“Well, that’s the thing,” Yoh says, as he slipped off his shirt entirely. “I don’t have just that one.”

Blinking, she watches as he taps another mark. It’s also gold. It’s in Japanese, and when she reads it she remembers.

_Thank you for having me_ , it says. What Mikihisa told her to say when she first met Yoh.

“I… I…”

“Sorry I didn’t tell you earlier,” Yoh says. “A lot happened and… well… I didn’t know if it was fair to tell you. Grandmother decided that Anna would be my fiancée.”

“I’m glad for you,” is all she can say, because she doesn’t understand what’s happening and all she knows is she’s about to burst.

“Nobody was waiting for me at the station,” a voice cuts in. “You must be Tamao, right?”

Tamao blinks. A blonde woman is standing there, a bag beside her. How did she not hear her coming?

“Ohmygod I forgot,” Yoh swears. “I’m so sorry!”

Anna. This is Anna.

She’s so beautiful.

Tamao knows what she must say, and so she does. “Welcome home, Anna-sama.”

And Anna’s wrist flares gold.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little what-if! It wouldn't have worked for Growing Pains, but it would be a nice world, too. A softer path for Tamao. What did you think?


End file.
